Subspace Communications Network
The speed of propagation of a subspace signal continues to be the limiting factor in any long-range communications. Subspace radio signals, even those highly focused and radially polarized, will decay over time, as the energies forced across the subspace threshold will tend to "surface" to become normal slower EM. As this decay occurs, enormous amounts of information are lost, since the modulated signal does not decay evenly. The propagation speed under ideal galactic conditions is equivalent to Warp Factor 9.9997. This places subspace radio about sixty times faster than the fastest starship, either existing or predicted. The phenomenon, which occurs at distances proportional to the peak radiated power of the outgoing beam with an upper distance limit of 22.65 light years, has necessitated the placement of untended relay booster beacons and small numbers of crew-tended communications bases at intervals of twenty light years, forming irregular strings of cells along major trade lanes and areas of ongoing exploration. Network Logistics Within the Federation, Starfleet's subspace communications network is supplemented by the Federation's civil communications system, as well as by various local networks. New relay beacons are placed as areas of the galaxy are charted; small expendable beacons are carried aboard the Solstice and other starships as temporary devices until permanent units can be placed. Already the extended exploration and patrol range of Starfleet vessels is so great that over 500 new subspace relays are made operational each year. Starfleet is continuing to conduct experiments with higher energy levels in an attempt to drive communications signals into "deeper" layers of subspace, where it is thought the signal will travel farther prior to decay. If this is indeed feasible, it may someday be possible to eliminate up to 80% of the installed boosters. Long-range subspace communications are vital to the continued effective operations of starships and their attendant planetside and free-flying base stations. Federation policy is formulated and carried out based on the rapid and accurate conveyance of orders, analyses, opinions, and scientific and technical information. Exploration And Galaxy Growth While the hardware and processes have been thoroughly described, the basic concept of communications is more important than the preceding sections might imply. In a very real sense, the unceasing beat of life in the galaxy is dependent upon communications. Multiple levels of organization exist in the Milky Way, ranging from 1033 cm to 10u km. Quarks and subatomic particles populate the lower end and lead to larger structures, through molecules, organic chemicals, and bioforms. At the higher end, atoms assemble into planets, solar systems, stellar clusters, and density waves in the galaxy. Each new level exhibits its own paradigm governing interactions, the exchange of energy and information. As sentient beings developed and progressed outward toward space, the exchange of information provided the necessary constant stimulus to learn more about the surrounding universe and to pursue the exploration of the galaxy. Contact among different cultures has led to real communications, in part facilitated by subspace transmission methods. While a small fraction of early contacts has resulted in hostilities, through misinterpretations of intentions or actual aggressive movement, most cultural compatibility problems have been solved through determined negotiations once common meeting grounds were found. In the view of many scholars, the entire Milky Way galaxy is experiencing a gradual acceleration in the rate of overall development because of continuing communications between sentient beings. The Federation's Prime Directive notwithstanding, a number of technological civilizations are "catching up" at various rates, leading to what some consider will be an inevitable single broad leading edge of exploration and scientific discovery. The exact direction this wave front will take will remain an unknown, just as the future has always remained unknown. Tantalizing glimmers, however, will still be seen and shared, helping us to deal with the unexpected while preserving the excitement and sense of accomplishment. Tachyonic Theory Normal space communications utilize electronic wavicles traveling at light speed:photons. Subspace Communications utilize gravitonic wavicles traveling at enormously greater speeds:tachyons. Photons travel at an inherent velocity of 300,000,000 meters per second. Tachyons are variable in velocity, the speed depending on the energy state of the tachyon. For Starfleet communication purposes, tachyons are excited to the maximum speed attainable in intergalactic space - Warp 9.997 . faster tachyonic Speeds can only be speeds can only be achieved by the tachyons generated between galaxies. this speed limitation is due to the microgravitational "texture" of the seemingly flat space /time Matrix fabric in Interstellar space. As stated above, the speed of the gravitational wavicles, is controlled by the tachyons energy state, and this by the transmitter power output. the greater the available power, the faster the tachyons. starbases, major planetary communication centers, and class 1-b starships can broadcast at warp factor 9.997 due to their enormous power reserves. minor planetary communications usually broadcast at warp factor 8. small spacecraft are hard pressed to broadcast at warp factor 7. Communication Band Frequencies The gravitation wavicles can be be frequency modulated just as are electronic wavicles. Thus, subspace is divided into various frequencies in a similar fashion as normal space. various section of frequencies have set aside for private, commercial, and military usage. in particular a universally agreed upon section of frequencies has been reserved as "hailing Frequencies" these are off limits except to vessels making initial contact with other ships or planetary bases. As well a distinct band of frequencies has been reserved as "Distress Frequencies", spacecraft injeopardy, planets facing catastrophe, and recorder marker buoys all use these frequencies. the entire band is constantly monitored by the Communications officer aboard starships and star bases. Other frequency bands include : * Starfleet operations * Private * News/Entertainment * Spacecraft Control * Private Citizens * Starfleet admiralty * Starfleet intelligence When encountering a transmission (normal space or subspace) two tasks are immediately faced by the Officer on duty. if the signal is from an alien source, the second task will be that of translation. this is almost completely automated, relying upon concept symbol recognition computer analog programs - known collectively as the Universal Translator. However, even when the signal is in standard English, communication cannot take place until it is legible, and transmissions are susceptible to corruption. such factors as distance, gravitational fields, environmental radiation, enemy jamming, atmospheric conditions, and more can cause this. Enhancement is accomplished by running the incoming signal through a series of sub programs which act as selective permeable electronic filters. this process can be monitored visually, so as to ensure that the chosen sub program does in fact improve the signal- to noise- ratio, and is no way deleting part of the the underlying message. choice of filter and fine tuning the same calls for judgment and experience - it cannot be computer automated. Category:Operations Category:Engineering Category:Communications